


A Takao le das la mano y te agarra entero

by NDainty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDainty/pseuds/NDainty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Midorima le da por sonreírle en mitad de un partido a Takao, acompañado de una palmadita en la espalda. Mal movimiento. La próxima cosa que sabe es que está atrapado en los baños de los vestuarios con Takao pegándose a su cuerpo como una lapa. Más bien como perro en celo. O quizás un pulpo, porque ya no tiene escapatoria alguna. PWP, One-shot, yaoi explícito. Midorima x Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Takao le das la mano y te agarra entero

**Author's Note:**

> Después de publicarlo en ff.net he pensado que podría estrenar mi cuenta aquí y acostumbrarme a usarla *3*

El silbato del árbitro había sonado, dando por terminado el segundo cuarto del partido.

La siguiente cosa que sabía Midorima es que Takao lo había agarrado de la muñeca y habían salido disparados hacia los vestuarios, prácticamente corriendo.

Tan sorprendido estaba que ni siquiera atinó a resistirse. Parpadeó, y lo siguiente que vio fue la pared ¿de uno de los baños del vestuario? y escuchó el sonido del pestillo al cerrarse. Segundos después, tenía a su compañero de equipo encima suyo, agarrándolo con fuerza y ronroneando contento sobre su pecho.

– Takao – susurró Midorima, intentando no levantar la voz, pero reprendiéndole.

Haciendo caso omiso a la llamada, Takao siguió abrazando a su Shin-chan, los brazos rodeándole el pecho con ganas, los dedos clavándose en la espalda del otro con fuerza mientras enterraba la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del de pelo verde, restregando su mejilla allí y aprovechando para respirar la esencia del otro.

¿Qué había pasado? Midorima recordaba vagamente haber hecho un amago de sonrisa y haberle dado una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Takao. ¿Había dado algo raro a entender? Por supuesto que normalmente no era una persona demasiado afectuosa, pero tampoco había sido para tanto, ¿verdad?

– Shin-chan, hueles tan bien... – paseó las manos hacia el borde de la camiseta del otro, sacándola de dentro de los pantalones, y coló las manos por debajo de la camiseta del equipo, acariciando con ganas los definidos músculos de su espalda, desde abajo hacia arriba, hasta los hombros

– ... Y eres tan alto... – aprovechó para morder el hombro del otro, haciendo que Midorima gruñese con gusto y se agarrase a los bíceps de Takao, apoyando la espalda en la puerta del pequeño cubículo para no perder el equilibrio – ... Y tan guapo... – las hábiles manos del más bajito pasaron desde sus hombros a su trasero en un ágil movimiento para apretarlo con las dos manos - Tan... erótico.

Midorima iba a protestar, de verdad que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, porque aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer semejantes cosas. Sinceramente, no se veía a sí mismo haciendo semejante cosa en ningún lugar del universo, pero si alguien le pusiese una pistola en la sien y lo obligasen a hacerlo, desde luego que el cubículo en el que estaban ahora metidos no sería el lugar que hubiese elegido para ello.

Estaban metidos en el baño de los vestuarios del gimnasio, en uno de esos muy pequeños cubículos, durante los diez escasos minutos de descanso que tenían entre los dos primeros y dos últimos cuartos del partido de baloncesto que, por cierto, ya iban ganando (gracias a sus majestuosos tiros de tres puntos... ypuedequeunpocodetrabajoenequipovale).

Vamos, que Midorima iba a quejarse, porque que otra persona te agarre el trasero de esa manera no podía ser demasiado legal. Pero, por supuesto, Takao sabía mejor que nadie que querría salir corriendo de allí (obviamente), y no tenía intención de dejar que lo hiciese, por lo que, muy a su pesar, soltó el perfectamente formado trasero de Midorima y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para obligar a que se agachase y juntar sus labios bruscamente.

A Shin-chan no le gustaba que no lo escuchasen, pero a judgar por los ojos llenos de lujuria que tenía en aquel momento y la manera en la que había agarrado las caderas del otro para pegarse a su cuerpo todavía más, aquel no era ni de lejos el método que menos le gustaba para hacer que se callase.

"Dios mío," pensó con dificultad Takao "cerrar los ojos al besar está super-sobrevalorado. No me perdería la cara que Shintarou pone mientras le beso y me restriego como perro en celo contra él ni por todo el dinero del mundo. No, del universo."

Si Midorima tuviese que elegir un momento en su vida en que de verdad hubiese perdido los papeles, antes de aquel instante hubiese respondido que él nunca los perdía (aunque claramente lo hiciese más de una vez al día), pero después de aquello no se veía capaz de volver a decir semejante cosa jamás.

– Shin-chan... – susurró el más pequeño, separándose un segundo para mirar al otro a los ojos, intentando calmarse para no correrse en aquel mismo instante al notar la más que obvia erección de su compañero de equipo presionar contra su abdomen, respirando ya entrecortadamente – No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo muchísimo que me pones. Tantísimo que me correré en breve como sigas poniendo esa cara, sin ni siquiera tocarme.

La cara del otro se puso roja como un tomate y abrió la boca ya fuese para indignarse o protestar, pero Takao aprovechó para meterle la lengua con brusquedad casi hasta la garganta, mientras enredaba la mano en su sedosa cabellera.

Sorprendido, Midorima no pudo evitar deslizarse hacia abajo, viéndose obligado a abrir y flexionar las piernas para no caerse al suelo, cosa que Takao aprovechó para separarse un momento de los sabrosos labios y meterse entre ellas para frotarse con ganas contra él, gimiendo bajito con cada movimiento pero sin vergüenza alguna.

– Mmmmm, Shin-cha~an... Ah... Dios, esto es la mejor cosa que he hecho en toda mi vida...

Midorima no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar las palabras del otro, que respiraba con dificultad. ¿Y ahora qué?

Nada, realmente. ¿Dejarse? Estaba metido hasta el cuello en todo aquello, ya pensaría qué narices había pasado y habían hecho, porque en aquel momento su cerebro debió de sufrir algún cortocircuito severo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba disfrutando del mucho más que extraño comportamiento de Takao.

Bueno, pues nada. Su horóscopo no había dicho nada de apartarse o no participar en evidentes comportamientos homosexuales por lo que... ¿Daba igual?

Gruñó, algo frustrado con que nadie le hubiese preguntado antes o dado tiempo para meditarlo y calmarse, y agarro el trasero de Takao su con dos enormes manos, apretando al otro más contra su más grande cuerpo y haciendo que dejarse de moverse.

A aquellas alturas era demasiado tarde para engañarse a si mismo e intentar resistirse; pero aquello no significaba que no pudiese ser él el que estaba en control.

– Cállate de una puta vez, Bakao.

Y colisionó sus labios de nuevo, callándolo así exitosamente.

Esta vez fue él quien tomó el control y mordió el labio inferior de Takao con fuerza, a modo de castigo por meterles en semejante situación.

El de pelo negro gimió con gusto ante la muy esperada respuesta del otro. Dejó que una húmeda lengua entrase en su boca bruscamente, frotando y entrelazando la suya propia con ella, inclinando la cabeza de manera casi dolorosa para poder profundizar el beso todo lo posible a pesar de toda la saliva que sentía resbalar desde el lugar donde sus bocas estaban conectadas, deslizándose por su cuello hasta mojar la parte de arriba de la camiseta del equipo, que ya estaba ligeramente mojada del sudor generado por culpa del esfuerzo físico del partido y el peligroso lío en el que se estaba metiendo en aquellos instantes. Esta vez podía sentir la erección de Shin-chan contra la suya a través de la ropa interior y los finos pantalones del uniforme de baloncesto, las dos igual de duras, y no pudo evitar embestir de nuevo. Intentaba aliviar la presión de manera desesperada volvió a gemir, esta vez dentro de la boca de su compañero de equipo, haciéndolo todavía más desesperadamente cuando notó como Midorima hacía lo mismo, despacio y tentativamente al principio.

Desde abajo hasta arriba, moviendo las cadera para frotar su erección contra la de Takao, despacio, desde arriba hasta abajo. "No hagas demasiado ruido." Besar más profundamente, comerse la boca del otro enterita, saborearla por completo. Separarse un segundo, respirar. Takao ya está juntando sus labios desesperadamente de nuevo, tirones de pelo y lengua colándose en la cavidad bucal del otro, inclinando la cabeza hacia el otro lado esta vez. Movimientos de cadera algo más rápidos ahora; desde arriba hasta abajo, desde abajo hasta arriba; empezar de nuevo. Intentar respirar cuesta mientras gimen ya descaradamente en la boca del otro. Las manos de Midorima se cuelan por dentro de la parte trasera de los shorts de Takao para tocar más, más directamente, metiendo la mano con los dedos sin vendas dentro de la ropa interior también.

Takao ahoga un sucio sonido de sorpresa y se separa un segundo. Ahora Midorima se está comiendo su cuello a besos y lametones, con la cabeza totalmente perdida en su cuerpo, olvidándose de que en un par de minutos tienen que volver a la cancha y que se está prácticamente tirando salvajemente a su compañero de clase y equipo en el pequeño baño de los vestuarios, con sus seniors y resto del equipo, entrenador incluido, por allí cerca sin imaginarse siquiera lo que está pasando a pocos metros de donde están.

Los movimientos pélvicos se intensifican, cada vez se frotan más rápido. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo; intentar pegar sus cuerpos todo lo humanamente posible, arriba abajo arriba abajo arriba abajo...

Takao tiembla contra Midorima, sin dejar de besarlo, sujeto precariamente a uno de sus hombros y a su sedoso pelo, su pecho pegado al del otro. Sus piernas parecen de mantequilla y siente que se desmayará de lo bien que se está sintiendo en aquellos instantes, pero no para de moverse, intentando ir cada vez más y más rápido. Siente el interior de su ropa interior mojado por la parte delantera y horriblemente caliente en la trasera. Midorima no se está cortando ya un pelo y masajea y agarra su trasero como si le perteneciese. Cuando Takao siente sus largos y preciosos dedos acariciar levente y masajear su entrada sabe que se correrá en cualquier instante, por lo que separa sólo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo de Midorima, entrelazando las manos en la nuca del otro y quedándose así medio colgando.

– Shin... Shin-chan... – gimió, porque no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para dejar de frotarse contra la erección del otro ni el valor de apartar sus manos de él, por si cambia de opinión y huye en el último instante – Para... Espera... Voy a... – intentó hablar y parar, de verdad, pero la carne es débil, y Midorima tampoco a dejado de moverse ni toquetearlo. Ahora lo miraba desde detrás de las gafas, como en trance; la cara roja y el pelo pegado a la frente, respirando más rápido y con más dificultad que en cualquier partido que hayan jugado antes.

– Vamos a... ¡Ugh! – Takao vuelve a intentar decir algo coherente – Mmmmm... Vamos a... Los pantalones...

Midorima parece comprender en ese instante de qué va el asunto por la manera en la que levanta las cejas y la media sonrisa que se forma en la comisura de sus labios. Sacó las manos de la ropa interior del otro, por lo que recibió una pequeña queja de parte de Takao que enseguida ahogó con un par de embestidas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. En un momento agarró algo bruscamente los pantalones y ropa interior de Takao y los bajó de un tirón, haciendo que se enredasen a la altura de las rodillas y la erección del otro saltase de su confinamiento, dura y casi completamente mojada.

"Menuda visión... Esto no puede ser legal, nanodayo."

Agarró el miembro del otro con la mano derecha para parar a Takao, y con la mano izquierda liberar el suyo propio, bajando su propia ropa lo justito. Liberó a Takao y volvió a juntar las caderas, pero quedándose separados de cintura para arriba para poder ser así capaz de observar completamente las eróticas e incitantes expresiones que estaba haciendo el otro, que seguía medio colgando de su cuello y murmurando incoherencias.

– Shin-chan, por favor... No pares ahora... Ah...

Por supuesto que no tenía intención alguna de parar llegados a esas alturas, menudo idiota.

Ahora que las camisetas no estaban dentro de los pantalones estaban molestando, por lo que usó la mano derecha para agarrarlas a la altura de los hombros (aprovechando para ver el torso desnudo de Takao porque, joder, ¿si ya le estaba viendo la polla qué más daba? Aquello más homosexual no se podía convertir) y con la izquierda sujetó con cuidado sus erecciones, juntándolas y moviendo la mano arriba y abajo con cuidando (estaba agradecido de tener unas manos tan grandes, que a parte de en la cancha ahora también venían muy bien), estudiando la cara del otro para saber dónde debía apretar.

Takao se sentía morir en aquellos momentos. Se agarró a los hombros de Midorima con fuerza mientras miraba como su preciosa mano trabajaba, arriba y abajo, sin poder dejar de observar ni un solo segundo, como en trance, mientras intentaba no hacer demasiado ruido no desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. Joder, necesitaba lamer esos preciosos y perfectos dedos urgentemente. Ya estaba en su límite, y las vistas a su miembro y el de Midorima pegados y mojados con aquella extraña mezcla de sus fluidos lo encendían más que disgustarlo. Aquel perfectamente esculpido cuerpo y cara, junto con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes y tupidas pestañas lo llevaron al límite en cuestión de segundos.

– Shin... Shintarou... – Takao intentó indicar que terminaría en cualquier momento, sobre todo al notar como el miembro de Midorima había reaccionado al oír su voz – Yo... Demasiado bien, se siente demasiado bien... – el otro asintió con un gruñido, como si indicase que estaba de acuerdo, moviendo la mano con más velocidad y confianza ahora.

– Shintarou, Shintarou... Por favor... ¡Ah!

Ya lo sentía venir, pero no quería parar jamás.

– Mmmmm – se mordió el labio inferior, intentando aguantar y que sus rodillas no cediesen – Di... Por favor... – Midorima levantó una ceja, claramente casi en su límite también – Shintarou, mi nombre... Shin, Shin... Por favor, Shintarou...

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Midorima soltó las camisetas y rodeó el cuerpo de Takao con sus poderosos brazos para atraerlo al suyo, los labios a la altura de su oreja ahora, para poder susurrar.

– Ya creo haberte dicho antes que te calles la puta boca, Kazunari.

Momentos después Takao terminaba en la mano del otro, el cuerpo temblándole incontrolablemente mientras mordía con fuerza el hombro que tenía a la altura de la boca para ahogar el grito de placer, la visión practicamente en blanco y el cerebro completamente apagado por unos agonizantemente buenos instantes. Midorima lo siguió entonces, el nombre de su compañero bailando en sus labios, dejando su mano hecha un completo desastre.

No pudo evitar que las piernas le cediesen y se resbaló hacia abajo por la puerta del baño hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con Takao fuertemente abrazado a él, de rodillas entre sus piernas en frente suyo y restregando la mejilla contra el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, al igual que al principio de todo aquello.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, respirando como si acabasen de terminar el partido más duro de sus carreras como jugadores de baloncesto.

Midorima cerró un momento los ojos. En aquellos instantes no quería pensar en la locura que acababa(n) de hacer, sólo disfrutar de la relajación post-orgásmica unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con los brillantes y contentos ojos de Takao, que lo miraban llenos de sentimientos no dichos jamás en alto, mucho más allá de la momentánea lujuria. Antes de que pudiese decir nada los labios de Midorima fueron besados suavemente, con ternura y amor, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba devolviendo el beso con el mismo cuidado. Se separaron unos instantes y Takao le dio carios pequeños besos más, antes de separarse y sonreír.

– Shin-chan, la verdad es... Que yo, ya te imaginarás, hacia ti...

Las palabras tuvieron que quedarse colgando en el aire, porque Miyaji interrumpió el momento con fuertes golpes en la puerta y gritos desquiciados.

– ¡Vosotros dos, cabrones sinvergüenzas! ¡Estamos en el medio de un puto partido! ¡Salid de ahí ahora mismo para que es pueda abrir la cabeza en veinte lugares distintos con veinte piñas distintas! ¡Os vais a acordar de esto toda vuestra puta vida! ¡¿Cómo coño se os ocurre?! ¡No tenéis respeto alguno y he quedado traumatizados de por vida! ¡En cuanto acabemos el partido os mato, os ato y os lanzo a la bahía de Tokio, os lo juro!

Mientras Miyaji seguía gritando totalmente enfurecido, Takao y Midorima se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, callados, antes de que Takao le besase brevemente los labios y comenzase a reírse como in desquiciado.

Midorima simplemente suspiró, agarrando papel para limpiarse la mano pero sin dejar de abrazar al otro.

En menudo lío se habían metido.

~Omake~

Takao había robado el balón. Se lo había pasado a Midorima. Tiro a larga distancia. Tres puntos para Shutoku.

Miyaji dejó caer un ruido raro, entre risa y gruñido. Malditos jugadores de primer año, ¿cómo narices iba a graduarse y quedarse tranquilo dejando a semejantes elementos solos? De verdad...

Casi podía decirse que, de una manera u otra les había cogido cariño a esos paspanes.

Pero entonces el silbado que daba fin al segundo cuarto del partido sonó y cambió completamente de idea.

"¡¿Qué cojones?!"

Vale, que Midorima sonriese e incluso diese una palmada en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento lo que fuese a otra persona era raro. No tan raro si ese era Takao, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que se tiraban juntos y, oye, Takao será como un grano en el culo pero el niño se hace de querer... No. No realmente.

Vamos, que raro era... Pero tan taro como para llevárselo casi arrastras de la cancha, pues no.

No, ¿verdad?

Nah, no.

– ¡¿Se puede saber a dónde cojones vais, idiotas?!

Y ni se dignaron a mirarle. Pedazos de... urgh. ¡Se iban a enterar!

– ¡Miyaji! – el capitán lo llamó al ver que tenía toda la intención del mundo de salir detrás de ese par de gilipollas y pegarles cuatro gritos – ¿A dónde vas?

– ¡Voy a buscar al dúo de idiotas!

Y echó a correr ligeramente, hacia los vestuarios.

– ¡Midorima, Bakao!

Los vestuarios estaban vacíos, así que se movió un poco por allí, hacia el fondo, buscando a ese par.

¿Dónde se habían metido?

Un minuto después, deseaba con toda su alma que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido ir a buscarlos.

Se iban a enterar. De verdad. Se iban a arrepentir toda su puta vida de aquello.

Miyaji se golpeó la cabeza contra las taquillas repetidamente, intentando no escuchar nada. De verdad, Takao gimiendo el nombre de Midorima no era algo que necesitase escuchar.

Adiós cordura, hola semanas de noches en vela por culpa de un severo trauma psicológico.


End file.
